It's Beginning To Feel A Lot Like Christmas
by hlnwst
Summary: Series of twenty-five Tumblr prompts - one a day until Christmas Day.
1. Mistletoe

**MISTLETOE**

 **A/N: Okay, so the awesome YoungTruthLP posted the first of twenty-five Christmas one-shots featuring the awesome and super hot Brittana. Now that my novel is done and I have begun my foray back in to the world of FanFiction (yes, things have been written, but you're not getting them yet :p), I figured this would be a good way to get back into it. It'll be one fic a day for twenty-five days :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

You'd think that after five years, I would have learned. You'd think that after repulsing myself and most probably Britt, I would have learned. You'd think that after using countless balms and creams and teas, I would have learned,

But no. Clearly, I'm a sucker for punishment.

"San, baby-oh, no."

I looked helplessly at my beautiful bride (yes, seven years later I still called her my bride because she looked just as gorgeous as she did on that magical day) and pouted. Or tried to. My top lip was so swollen that I probably looked like a messed up version of the phantom from The Phantom Of The Opera.

Yes, I watched musicals. Get over it.

"Baby," Brittany cooed, dropping the box of decorations she'd brought down from the attic and moving to sit next to me on the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. With my swollen lip, it came our more like 'thorry' and I could see Britt trying really hard to bite back her laughter.

"Why do you do this to yourself, San?"

"Tradition," I huffed.

"Baby, I know that hanging the mistletoe means a lot to you and I love you so much for putting yourself through this torture every year just to be able to kiss me in the same spot we shared our first Christmas kiss as wife and wife, but I hate seeing you like this."

I just folded my arms in defiance. Britt was probably mad that she was deprived of her hot wifey kisses because, in all honesty, I looked like a fucking cast off version of Frankenstein. No way would my sexy wife want to come anywhere near me. I wouldn't.

"Hey," Brittany coaxed, scooting closer to me and looping her arm around my waist. Even though you looked like a Pokemon right now, I still love you and think you're super hot."

"You do?"

"Of course." Brittany's blue eyes shone and my heart fluttered. I loved when it fluttered. "You'll always be beautiful to me. Now, Lila and Scott are waiting patiently for you to join them outside."

I pulled a face and Britt couldn't stop her laughter that time.

"Just so you know, Mrs. Lopierce, you don't need to hang mistletoe for me to kiss you. I'd gladly do that anywhere, anytime."

I wiggled my eyebrows and my amazing wife just laughed and leaned in, pecking my gigantic top lip softly before sucking on my bottom lip – which, thankfully, was still its standard size. The sensation still drove electric pulses straight down my body to my toes.

She always had an exceptional talent for making my toes curl.

"Now before our children see your lip all Botox'd, you'd better head upstairs and get some of that cream your mom sent over last year." Before I could ask, she continued, "It's in the second drawer in the bathroom, where your extra make up stuff is."

I grinned and Brittany matched it. She jumped up and held out her hands, helping me up. Taking advantage of the available skin, I traced my tongue up her neck, delighting in the shiver that ran through her.

" _Te amo_ ," I murmured, eventually pulling away.

Taking a breath to calm my libido, I stopped when I heard Britt call my name. When I turned around, she was standing next to the fridge and holding the cursed mistletoe above her head. I grinned. She crooked her finger at me and I skipped to her, not even bothering to wait as I pressed my lips to hers. Sure, it was a little weird with a lip the size of Lady Liberty, but very little could stop me from kissing my wife.

I'd somehow developed an allergy to mistletoe during our second Christmas as a married couple. Britt was pregnant with Lila and my face had just swelled up.

But it didn't matter because every year, Britt chastised me for being silly and I did it anyway because the smile on her face when she saw the mistletoe made everything worth it.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**HOT CHOCOLATE**

 **A/N: Blown away by the love. Seriously. You are all amazing. These one-shot drabbles probably won't be set in the same 'verse. In fact, they'll probably be all over the place lol. Maybe some even in canon – or my imagined version thereof ;)**

 **To my lovely guest reviewer – since you have an undeniable aptitude for reading my mind, did it ever occur to you that, given Britt's unique sense of humour, she may have been using a nickname when she called Santana 'Mrs. Lopierce'? I am going to echo what the wonderfully talented YoungTruthLP said in her A/N:** _ **If you don't like it, don't read it.**_ **Where I come from, we mostly just say fuck off. But the majority of you are really nice :)**

 **I heart you wonderful Brittana shippers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or a filter, apparently.**

* * *

Just as Brittany scrunches up her nose, Santana is quick to hand her an aloe-infused tissue.

"Dank you," Brittany mumbles, sniffling.

Santana pouts. She hates seeing her best friend sick. Britt is always a ball of energy so to have her feeling so lethargic and _blegh_ , she really wishes she could do something to at least cheer her up.

"You don' hath to day here, Than," Brittany continues, just before convulsing into a coughing fit.

"Not a chance, Britt-Britt. You're my best friend. Taking care of you totally comes with the job description."

"But Quinn ith aldo your bedth friend."

Santana frowns for a brief moment. "Quinn and I tolerate each other for mutual benefit. _You_ are my best friend, Britt."

She doesn't think it's possible for a sick person to look so goddamn gorgeous, but when Brittany smiles her big smile, it just makes Santana melt.

"But, you know, just don't go blabbing to the whole squad that I actually have a heart," she quickly adds.

Brittany's smile dims, but only a fraction. "Od courth not, sibby. I don' wan' oder gir's steawing you away."

Santana bites her lip. "No one could steal me from you, Britt." Before she thinks about what she's doing or why, she leans forward and presses a kiss against Brittany's forehead.

"Britt, you're so hot," she murmurs, pressing the back of her hand against the blonde girl's cheek.

"You're hodder," Britt replies with a goofy smile.

Santana chuckles before getting up off the couch that they've commandeered ever since they came home from school for winter break. "I'm going to make you some hot chocolate."

"Wid marshmaddowth?" Brittany asks, her blue eyes sparkling.

Santana is lost for a moment, but quickly reminds herself that she can't think of Brittany _like that_. They're best friends. The best of best friends. Sure, Britt's super hot and has crazy sexy dance skills, but she's a cheerleader and cheerleaders date jocks. Which is why she's meant to head over to Puck's later.

She puts the kettle on and walks to the fridge to get the milk. She pours half of it into Brittany's favourite duck mug. She adds two heaped spoons of hot chocolate to the milk and stirs it rapidly. She then pops it into the microwave for a minute and heads into the pantry to grab the marshmallows she hides on the top shelf because she _knows_ she won't ever have any if Brittany finds them. She has a weakness for marshmallows. Or all things soft and fluffy, really.

Sighing as she knew what would really cheer Britt up, Santana heads upstairs and into Brittany's room. Two yellow eyes peer at her disinterestedly.

"I know you don't like me, Tubbs. Honestly, I don't really have any love for you, either. But my girl does. So you're _not_ going to bite, hiss, scratch or do anything else that could harm this perfect face. Got it?"

She gets a half-hearted meow in response and steps up to him. Thankfully, the trip downstairs is uneventful and the look on Brittany's face makes every catfight she's ever had with His Grouchiness disappear from memory.

"Your hot chocolate is almost ready," she murmurs, kissing her head before she can stop herself.

She pauses, not entirely sure _why_ she keeps giving into these ridiculous thoughts. She just feels so comfortable around Britt, and especially with it being December and approaching their favourite holiday. They cuddle and hum carols. They watch endless marathons of Christmas movies, they help decorate the trees at each other's houses. They fall asleep watching the lights on the tree. Santana bakes cookies for Santa and gives Britt a tester of every batch she makes.

Santana sighs and walks back to the kitchen. She opens the microwave and stirs the milk and hot chocolate vigorously. Britt hates it when there's powder left at the bottom of her cup. She adds water from the newly-boiled kettle and stirs slowly. She adds one spoon of sugar because Britt likes everything sweet. Her secret ingredient – a sprinkling of cinnamon, which she knows Britt has figured out – gets added, topped by a dozen marshmallows.

Santana grabs the whipped cream and squirts a small bit on top of the marshmallows. _Perfect._ She carries the hot mug out to the living room where she can hear Britt telling Tubbs all about her day. It's quite relaxing for Santana really. She loves listening to Brittany speak. Of course, she'll never admit it.

"Dank you!" Brittany murmurs with that big smile that is fast becoming Santana's weakness.

"No problem, Britt-Britt." Her phone buzzes and she sees a text from Puck, telling her to come over.

"Puck?"

Santana looks up and sees Brittany trying not to pout. "Uh, yeah."

"You can go, Than. He ith your boyfriend."

She doesn't want to go. She wants her winter traditions with Britt. Puckerman will still be there tomorrow. Or in three days' time. Whatever.

Santana grins and tosses her phone on top of her bag, which is next to the couch and sits down. She pulls the blanket over her legs and snuggled close to her best friend.

"Who's gonna make you the best hot chocolate in the world if I go? Nope, you're sick and you need my super-powered healing hot chocolate."

Brittany looks at her in what Santana can only hope is adoration.

 _Wait, what? No, not adoration. She can't…_

"You make da beth hot chocolad. I can theel da power working already.  
"I'll always take care of you, Britt-Britt," Santana murmurs, not even noticing that she's stroking Tubb's back. "When we're twenty-five and living in New York, we'll cuddle up and watch Christmas movies and decorate our tree and do all those things."

"You dink so?"

Santana looks at her and smiles. "Hells, yeah." She taps her forehead. "My Mexican third eye never lies."


	3. Snow

**SNOW**

 **A/N: So I had a bit of a moment…that moment lasted a week. I'm so sorry. As soon as I get back into fanfiction, I lose any motivation I had because of one stupid prick. But I have received so many wonderful and encouraging messages – you are really so amazing, all of you.**

 **So major catch up happening. I am going to power write (thankfully each instalment isn't an essay :p) today and this evening and you should (hopefully) have seven updates coming your way :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

Brittany fluttered her eyes open as she awoke. She yawned widely and stretched, immediately curling back against the warm body next to her. Santana was always so snuggly.

Her wife mumbled in her sleep and rolled onto her back so that Brittany could lay on her chest. The subconscious movement made Brittany smile. She loved how in sync they were, even in sleep. Glancing over her wife to the nightstand, she checked the time. It was still early, but mornings were rarely quiet for them. Any small measure of peace was enjoyed to the full. Nights were reserved for tender love-making because both of them knew that the kids were fast asleep and – just like Santana – not much would wake them. Mornings were reserved for cuddles and whisperings of sweet nothings.

With the weather turning steadily colder every day, Brittany was very thankful that Santana had convinced them to splurge on a down feather comforter. Even when they fell asleep naked after a night of passionate sex, their comforter was enough to keep them warm. Of course, Brittany enjoyed this perk immensely – anything that involved feeling her wife's smooth skin while they were tangled together was a bonus.

"Whasstim?" Santana grumbled, her left hand lifting to rub her eyes.

"Baby, don't," Brittany whispered, pulling her hand away. Santana had developed a nasty habit of rubbing her eyes too much and irritating her stay-in lenses. Shit wasn't cheap.

Santana yawned widely and wrapped her arms around Brittany instead, burrowing her nose into blonde hair.

"You smell good," she mumbled,

Brittany flushed and smiled. She loved how sentimental her wife had become since leaving high school. They'd had bumps, but overcome them and almost ten years on, were happier than ever,

"Any movement?" Santana murmured, sounding more awake. Her hand trailed down Brittany's naked back, kneading her muscles.

Brittany hummed in contentment. "Not yet. I doubt it'll take long."

"Hmmm."

They lay wrapped up in each other for a while longer before Santana's bladder dictated otherwise. Brittany propped her head up on one hand as she stared unabashedly at her beautiful wife. Santana stood up, stretched and Brittany's smile widened when her hand automatically dropped down to her tiny baby bump.

"Baby sleep okay?" Santana cooed quietly.

Brittany just felt rush upon rush of love for her wife. Three kids down and one more on the way. They certainly hadn't expected to have more than two, but they both loved being mothers so it was only a matter of time. Hannah was almost nine, anyway. Nick was six and their youngest, Theo, had just celebrated his third birthday the previous week. Hannah was hoping for another girl, as was Brittany. Santana was brilliant with the boys, but she knew that a little girl, another princess, would round off their brood very nicely.

Santana came out of the bathroom, shaking Brittany from her reverie. The Latina pulled her robe on and pulled the drapes to one side. She gasped and Brittany knew that it could only mean one thing. She scrambled out of bed and shivered at the sudden change in temperature. Not bothering with her robe, she just grabbed the comforter off the bed and wrapped herself in it.

 _Snug as a bug_.

"Look, baby," Santana whispered.

Brittany stood behind her, pulling her back against the comforter and covering them both. She smiled widely at the two inches of snow piled up against their window. That could only mean there was a fair bit more on the ground outside.

"First big snowfall of the year, baby," Brittany murmured, her hands dropping to caress their little bun – Santana's nickname. Santana took hold of the comforter to keep it around them. They were so practiced in all manner of holding each other.

"Moms!"

Both women chuckled.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Brittany murmured, swivelling her wife in her arms. "I do, however, still need an epic first snow good morning kiss, Mrs. Lopez."

"You never have to ask for a kiss, Mrs. Lopez," Santana replied with a wink.

Neither bothered with anymore words and shared a perfect good morning kiss. Five seconds later, their bedroom door burst open and little Theo ran straight for Brittany's legs.

"Hey, little man," she greeted with a smile.

Santana kissed her neck and pulled out of the comforter so that Brittany could make sure she was covered. All their kids had seen their moms naked at some point, mostly during bath time. There had been some unfortunate interruptions of sweet lady kisses when Nick had gone through his bed-wetting phase at four years old. Hannah was savvy enough to know that her parents did adult things that required no clothes and she was always quick to point out that she didn't need to be scarred for life.

"Mama, snow!" Theo squealed.

"I see so, baby," Santana replied, picking him up.

"Can we make da snowman?" he asked.

Brittany wrinkled her nose at her adorable son.

Santana nuzzled his cheek. "Of course. But we'll have to get some breakfast in that big tummy of yours first! Are Nick and Hannah awake?"

"Yep. Dey watching cardoons."

Brittany frowned. There were rules, even on a Saturday morning. No TV without their permission. Theo, luckily, was their little spy, always ratting out his big brother and sister.

"Go get dressed, B. I'll start breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

Brittany nodded and stepped towards her wife for one more kiss. Theo put a hand behind each of their heads and made them kiss for longer. His moms definitely appreciated how he didn't seem to mind them showing each other affection all the time.

"Mommies love each udder," he said seriously.

"We absolutely do, little man. And do you what we love even more?" Brittany asked.

"Snow!" Theo yelled, giggling.

"Genius," Santana congratulated with a big grin. "Like mother, like son."

Brittany blushed and kissed Santana's cheek before heading into their walk-in closet. Snow was magic, but her wife, her _family_ was a thousand times more magical.


	4. Candy Cane

**CANDY CANE**

 **A/N: I confess…I had to do some research on what exactly candy cane was and what its relevance to Christmas is. Don't have that in SA and I haven't yet stumbled upon them in the UK… Hope I haven't embarrassed myself here…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

Santana grinned at her fiancée, who was positively wriggling in the passenger seat with excitement.

"We're here," she said.

"Oh my God! We're here? We're here! Wait, where is here?" Brittany looked around, but the blindfold that Santana had given her was pretty sight-proof.

Santana chuckled. She was pretty shit at hiding things from Brittany, but excellent Christmas surprises was one of her secret ninja skills. She climbed out of the rental car and jogged around to Brittany's door so that she could open it.

"You're so super sweet and guaranteed to get lots and _lots_ of sweet lady kisses, but can you _please_ tell me where we are?"

"All in good time, babe," she teased, linking their fingers together and slowly pulling Brittany away from the car.

"You're not taking me to some abandoned warehouse, are you?"

"No," Santana chuckled.

Big gates with candy canes on the top made Brittany's eyes go wide.

"San! Oh my God!" she squeaked. "Are we at Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?"

"Not quite. Good guess, though."

Brittany huffed, but Santana didn't read into it. Her gorgeous and supremely intelligent fiancée probably could have gotten the Christmas surprise out of her if she really tried, but Brittany enjoyed surprises as much as Santana loved organising them for her.

After all, she wouldn't have arranged a weekend trip to Denver a week before Christmas for just anyone. Her Brittany got the best of the best.

Once they were standing at the entrance, Santana took a deep breath and moved in front of Brittany.

"Ready?" she murmured.

Brittany's mouth broke out into a wide smile and she nodded vigorously.

"Okay, you need to keep your head still if I'm gonna get this o-"

Santana's words were cut off suddenly when Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her hard. She was so blind-sided that she almost forgot to take off Britt's blindfold. The cloth went limp in her hands and she moved to pull away, but Brittany shook her head and kept her close.

When they eventually did break apart, both were heaving.

Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's. "Wow."

"You're the best fiancée in the world and I wanted to show you one of the many ways I'm going to appreciate your gift-giving awesomeness."

"I love seeing you happy, Britt. If I can make that happen, bonus."

"You make me happy."

Santana blushed and kissed Brittany's cheek. Her blindfold had been off for almost three whole minutes and she hadn't yet realised where they were. The brunette stepped aside. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Brittany's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" she squealed.

Santana chuckled. Brittany didn't often swear outside the bedroom and it always humoured her when she did so. Linking their fingers again, she took the first step up to the front door of _Hammond's Candy Factory_. She hadn't even taken a full pace before she was being pulled by an eager Brittany.

The next hour was a whirlwind of an overly sugar-hyper Brittany followed by an ever-vigilant Santana. She'd scored a bonus with her tickets, allowing her and Brittany to actually make their own candy cane. Once the tour was done and Santana had calmed Brittany down somewhat (a few steamy kisses worked wonders), they went into a separate room and put on the required white uniform. She sure as hell wasn't messing up her two-hundred-dollar jacket. Brittany kept trying to see what Santana was doing, but the Latina playfully kept her work hidden. Once they were done, the instructor told them to go and do some shopping while it cooled. Twenty minutes and half the candy store later, they went back.

"What did you make, Britt?" Santana asked, critically eyeing her sleigh-shaped candy cane.

When she didn't get a response, Santana looked up and saw Brittany looking sheepish.

"You okay, babe?"

Brittany bit her lip and nodded. She stepped closer to Santana and held out an adorable S-shaped candy cane.

Santana smiled. "Is that for Santana?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, I didn't make a B for you. I'm sorry, Britt. I should've thought of that."

"I just wanted to show you that I love you and you do all these wonderful things for me even though you don't need to because all I want for Christmas – no, all I _need_ for Christmas – is you."

Santana leaned in and kissed her softly. "You're all I need too, Britt. Until infinity."


	5. Christmas Tree

**CHRISTMAS TREE**

 **A/N: Not getting as much done as I'd hoped. That's what happens when a quick trip to the post office becomes a four-hour shopping extravaganza…**

* * *

Brittany was up early. Way too early for Santana's liking.

"Britt, it's still dark outside! Come on! It's the first day we get to sleep in! Winter's break. Emphasis on break."

"But San," she whined back.

The brunette groaned loudly in protest and burrowed her head under the pillow. Brittany lay across her back and peppered soft kisses along her shoulder.

"It's tradition," she whispered against caramel skin.

"Well, I want to start a new tradition. One where I don't get woken up at sparrow's fart on the first break I've had since going back to college."

Brittany pouted, but knew that Santana did have a point. They were both studying at NYC and Santana had a crazy course load, trying to make up the lost semester from when she'd dropped out of Louisville. She'd wanted to make sure that she was up to par for a full third year by the time the following fall came around. While Brittany admired her fiancée's determination and drive, it had meant that there were many late nights and their alone time had taken a serious knock.

Brittany was in no way worried about her relationship with Santana because her fiancée still found little ways to make her feel super special. Like last night – she'd got home late because she'd had to wait for results from her latest lab to come back. She needed them for her final report (which had been submitted at 22:58 for an eleven pm deadline). She'd walked in the door and their small apartment was aglow with candlelight. Santana looked absolutely beautiful in a baby blue teddy. She'd stayed dressed like that the whole night while waiting on Brittany hand and foot – until Brittany had literally swept her off her feet and into their bedroom.

Realising that she may be behaving a little selfishly, Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder one last time before rolling out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, Santana picked up her phone and dialled.

"Hey, it's Santana. Give us an hour," she said in a quiet voice. "Thank you so much for doing this."

She hung up the phone and glanced back at the closed door. She smiled. Sure, she was tired and was kinda looking forward to sleeping in a bit, but making her fiancée's first Christmas in New York as magical as possible, was numero uno on her list of priorities.

* * *

Brittany swung Santana's hand between them as they walked to a diner they often had breakfast at. When Santana had mentioned going out for breakfast, Brittany had immediately agreed. She loved walking around the city holding her fiancée's hand and behaving as in love as she was without worrying about dirty looks or Santana hiding away.

It felt good to show her love.

Santana seemed to feel the same way because every twenty yards or so, she'd lean over and kiss Britt's cheek or her hand. Not that Brittany was complaining. She loved affection, especially when coming from one Santana Lopez.

She frowned when, instead of turning left onto the street that would take them to the diner, they took a right and headed down to the subway.

"San?" she asked curiously.

"You trust me?" was all that she replied.

"Implicitly."

Santana kissed her briefly and pulled her along, navigating the Friday morning crowds as though she'd been living in New York for longer than two years. Brittany just smiled. If Santana was planning something, she'd happily go along for the ride.

Half an hour on the subway later, they emerged back into the cold New York air. Santana seemed to have a destination in mind and Brittany followed, taking more notice of her gorgeous fiancée than her surroundings. Eventually, Santana came to a stop and Brittany almost bumped into her.

Santana giggled. "You're not watching where you're going, Britt."

"Nope, I'm watching you," she replied with a toothy grin.

The brunette blushed and bit her lip, which made Brittany's toes tingle. She loved many, many things about Santana Lopez, but one of her favourites had to be how she got shy at compliments.

"So, where are we?" she asked.

Santana grinned, shyness gone. She stepped aside and pointed up.

"Really?" Brittany loved Santana more in that one moment than she could remember loving her before. Except when Santana had told her she loved her for the first time. Or when she proposed. Or when they made love as fiancées. She'd popped a hip.

Brittany loved Santana a whole bunch.

"It's tradition, Britt, and I want all our traditions to be together. They way they've always been."

"But we'll make new ones too, right?"

Santana gave her an Eskimo kiss. 'Absolutely."

She led the blonde into the vast Christmas tree village and let Brittany coo over each and every tree she passed.

"Make sure you choose a good one, babe. Our first engaged Christmas tree has to be super special."

"It will be. I'm with you, aren't I?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a sucker for a Santana who does absolutely anything for her Britt-Britt. So sue me.**


	6. Angel

**ANGEL**

 **A/N: So pretend that this one is set in the same 'verse as the previous one (Christmas Tree).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"It was so amazing!" Brittany gushed. "There were so many trees, all different shapes and sizes and types. It was the best morning ever."

Santana smiled and took a sip of her beer. Her nails scratched against the denim of Brittany's thigh lightly. They were out for Christmas drinks with some friends they'd met at college. It was the last time they'd see each other before school started up again in the new year and Brittany liked parties. So, Santana made it happen. Luckily, most of their small group of friends were able to make it.

"Wow, Britt. You've got one helluva lady there," Charlie remarked with a good-natured grin.

"I have the _best_ lady," Brittany corrected, kissing Santana's cheek.

Santana just sent her a wink.

"I know I say this every time we're out together, but I just want what you two have," Jodie, a girl in most of Santana's classes, sulked.

"Mr. or Mrs. Right will find you, Jodes," Santana replied, smiling at her friend. "I have no doubt about it."

"Have you noticed how demure Santana becomes when she's around Brittany?" Matt said. He also studied with Santana and Jodie.

"Have you been being mean again?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

Santana smirked. "No, babe. Just my wonderful, glorious self."

"Liar."

The brunette stuck out her tongue and Brittany was quick to capture it in her mouth. Their friends groaned in unison as they proceeded to lose themselves in a mini make-out session.

"I know you love me cos I bought you a super awesome tree," Santana husked in Brittany's ear, trailing soft kisses down her fiancée's neck, "but if you keep kissing me like that, I may have to ravage you on this table in front of everyone – and I don't want anyone to see you but me."

Brittany groaned quietly, but it was enough to make Santana grin happily.

"Okay, okay, time out. Seriously. I will separate you two if you can't keep things PG," Jodie scolded them.

Santana placed one last kiss against Brittany's cheek before sitting up. "Sorry, guys. Well, not really sorry, but you know what I mean."

"You're insatiably hot for each other," Charlie said dryly. "We get it."

Brittany opened her mouth to comment, but was cut off by a loud screech of feedback from a mic.

"G-G-Good evening. I'm Jim and, uh, I'd l-like to sing a song for Sarah. O-Over there. Yeah. This is for you."

Santana arched an eyebrow. She hated karaoke. Blame the hours and days of her life wasted listening to Hummelberry sing the same fucking song over and over again. And then there was her brief diner stint. Karaoke while working. Joy. The job was okay and she was paid pretty well, but it was just another detour on her path back to Brittany.

"San, lemme up," Brittany whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, babe." She immediately stood up and held a hand for Brittany to use to help her. Not that her girl was a weak damsel in distress or anything. She just really enjoyed being a gentlelady.

Brittany kissed her cheek, making Santana smile and she sat down, sipping her beer and continuing a forgotten discussion with Jodie about whether or not two of their professors were sleeping together.

Two minutes later, Santana realised that Britt wasn't back. She frowned and looked towards the bathroom where she assumed Brittany had gone. She stood up, looking around.

"Good evening, patrons. I know that people singing badly is probably not on your list of things to do tonight so hopefully I won't sing too badly."

Santana grinned widely and leaned against the booth she'd been sitting in so that she had an unobstructed view of her beautiful fiancée on stage. She looked so comfortable.

"Like my opening act, this is a special song dedicated to the most special girl in the world. Santana, my soulmate, this is for you."

The brunette felt a huge swell of emotion in her chest and tried to clutch her heart to reel it in. It felt like her love for Brittany was going to burst out her chest, it was so big.

A soft guitar started playing and Brittany swayed gently to the simple beat. " _I've got an angel; she doesn't wear any wings. She wears a heart that can melt my own. She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing._ "

Santana knew, in that moment, that she had made every decision in her life so that she could be in that exact place, listening to Brittany sing her a beautiful song, one that said all the same things that she felt about her amazing, gorgeous, talented genius of a wife-to-be.

" _She gives me presents_ ," Brittany continued to sing in her soft, melodic alto, " _with her presence alone. She gives me everything I could wish for. She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home._ "

Santana willed herself not to cry, even though she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

" _She could make angels. I've seen it with my own eyes. You gotta be careful when you've got good love cos the angels will just keep on multiplying_."

Brittany sent her a wink and Santana gripped the table to maintain standing. God, the things her fiancée did to her.

" _But you're so busy changing the world. Just one smile and you can change all of mine. We share the same soul._ " Brittany carried on with a small riff and repeated the same five words, almost as though she was cementing them in Santana's mind.

The crowd in the bar cheered, but Santana couldn't hear them as she made her way to the stage, catching Brittany as she hit the final step.

"I love you so much," she whispered, digging her fingers into Brittany's waist.

The blonde giggled and tucked a strand of Santana's hair behind her ear. "I know. I love you too."

They kissed softly, as though they were the only two people in the world. Santana decided she fucking loved karaoke.

* * *

 **A/N: Song is Angel by Jack Johnson. Gorgeous tune. That's all for tonight, folks. Gotta get some shut eye before work. Next one is 'Pie'. Exactly what pie does this refer to? Apple pie? Pumpkin pie? I have no clue about American culture :/**


	7. Pie

**PIE**

 **A/N: Please forgive me. I work in retail. And it's Christmas. Anyone who has done this knows how frigging exhausting it is.**

 **So…this one… I still don't have a clue what kind of pie the prompt was referring to so I kind of did a twist on it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

It had been a long day for Brittany as she trudged home in the ankle-deep snow. Being class president was a lot more time consuming than she'd thought it would be. She was looking forward to cuddling up with Lord Tubbington and watching crap on TV while she had some hot chocolate.

She sighed, wishing that Santana was there to make her some hot chocolate. She made the best hot chocolate. The holidays were meant to be their time, but her girlfriend was with her family visiting a cousin a few hours away. When Santana had told her, Brittany had definitely been disappointed, especially because it was their first Christmas as proper, honest, out-to-the-world girlfriends. They'd had so much fun filming the Christmas special and then spending time helping out at the soup kitchen and spent a wonderful night getting hot and sweaty under Santana's covers before she'd left early that morning.

Brittany reached her porch and stamped her boots, making sure to get all the snow off them. She opened her door and quickly slipped inside, grateful that her mom had put the heating on earlier.

"Mom?" she called into the house, kicking off her boots and shrugging out of her coat.

She padded in her socks to the kitchen, only to find it empty and spotless. Figuring her mom must have cleaned it before going shopping or something, Brittany headed upstairs to her room. She felt the late night activities with Santana catching up to her and she yawned as she pushed her door open.

"Did I tire you out, B?"

Brittany froze and her eyes zeroed in on her insanely gorgeous girlfriend laying on her bed, a book in her lap and a smirk on her face.

In lieu of an answer, she pounced on top of Santana and kissed her deeply. She loved how Santana didn't even hesitate to respond. She moved the book out of the way and in no time, they were continuing where they had left off the night before.

"Hell of a hello, babe," Santana husked, snuggling into Brittany's side an hour later.

* * *

Brittany smiled sleepily. "I'm just really, really, _really_ happy to see you. I thought I'd have to wait a whole weekend before I got to kiss you again. It's Christmas and I just… I want to create a whole bunch of new memories and traditions with you."

Santana propped herself up on her elbow and smiled tenderly down at her girlfriend. "We have the rest of our lives to do that, Britt-Britt. And I think we should start right now!"

Brittany whined when Santana moved away from her but she couldn't deny really enjoying the naked form of her glorious girlfriend. She grinned, suddenly ecstatic that she could finally call Santana that. Sure, they'd been out and official for almost two months, but after pretending for so long, Brittany couldn't help but feel extremely excited every time she didn't have to worry about who would see when she kissed Santana, or hugged her for longer than best friends probably should, or stared at her ass in that awesomely short Cheerios skirt, or danced extra sexy for her in Glee.

"I think the most important tradition should be perpetual nakedness," Brittany stated, allowing her comforter to drop below her breasts. As hoped, Santana stopped as she was pulling a tank top on. "Don't you think, baby?" she added seductively.

"God, you are so sexy," Santana whispered, the look in her eyes making Brittany feel deliciously warm all over. She would never tire of thoroughly loving the fact that she got to call Santana's her. _And_ – bonus – she could shout it from the rooftops if she wanted to.

Santana, in her underwear and half-pulled on tank top, crawled back onto the bed, her silky hair brushing Brittany's naked skin as she did so.

"I could devour you morning, noon and night and never tire of it," the brunette whispered in that thrilling rasp that Brittany loved so much. She could already feel her body start to tingle with anticipation. "My desire for you in insatiable, Britt, and I hope to hell and back that I get to spend the rest of my life showing you that."

Britt's heart fluttered. "San," she murmured, stroking her girlfriend's face with her fingertips. "I want exactly that. And I want it with you."

Santana smiled her Brittany-smile (as the blonde liked to call it – no one else got that smile but her) and leaned down, kissing her deeply. Knowing that her girlfriend obviously had something planned, Britt allowed the kissing to, while passionate, not escalate into their usual pleasurable nakedness. Granted, she was still naked.

Minutes later (could have been five, could have been twenty), Santana released Brittany's lips and started kissing down her neck. The blonde grinned, thinking that they may actually be heading for round four. But then Santana sat up, straddling Brittany and smiling tenderly down at her.

"What are you thinking?" Brittany murmured.

"Besides the fact that I am the luckiest girl in the world?" Santana teased light-heartedly. The look in her eyes told Brittany that she was one hundred percent serious.

"What tradition did you have in mind?" Brittany asked after a few moments of taking each other in.

"Well, since you're not that big a fan of pie, I thought we could tweak that Christmas tradition a bit."

"Yeah?"

Santana nodded. "I'll go and make you some hot chocolate, we'll get loads of popcorn and string and while we do that, we have _American Pie_ on the TV." She ducked her head shyly. "What do you think?"

Brittany didn't bother hiding her wide grin. "I think that sounds like the best new tradition."

"Better than perpetual nakedness?" Santana smirked, leaning down.

"Nothing beats being naked with you, except maybe just being with you all the time. No matter what new tradition we come up with, I'll be happy as long as they involve both of us."

Santana kissed her. "Of course, babe. We're a package deal. You're stuck with me."

"Proudly so."

* * *

 **A/N: Probably lame but so what. Lol.**


	8. Tinsel

**TINSEL**

 **A/N: Continuation of the previous installment. Same 'verse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

Santana woke up feeling refreshed and sore. It was her favourite way to wake up. She had very quickly found that, once she had accepted her feelings about Brittany and they had started officially dating, sleeping came easier (especially cuddled next to her gorgeous girlfriend), and the sex was _way_ better.

It had always been good, even when they'd been pretending that it meant nothing. Or…she had. Britt had been right – duh. With feelings, it was better. Way better.

She kept her eyes closed and turned around to snuggle against Brittany, but her girlfriend wasn't there. Surprised, Santana's eyes popped open and she sat up, keeping the covers around her body. Whitney had the unfortunate habit of bursting into Brittany's room at the most inopportune moments.

Britt's side of the bed was still warm so Santana knew that she hadn't been gone too long. She squinted hazily at the room before reaching for her glasses that rested on the nightstand. The wardrobe was open and a few boxes that had been on the top shelf, were on the floor. Santana smiled. She knew what her girlfriend was up to.

It was no secret that Christmas was Brittany's favourite holiday. That was why Santana was adamant that they start creating traditions that were uniquely their own. _American Pie_ had been a fun one. Not only had they made more than enough popcorn string – the evidence of it was hung around the room – but they had also cemented their favourite Christmas tradition. Perpetual nakedness.

Any nakedness with Britt was more than okay with her.

Santana lay back against the pillows and picked up her book from the nightstand. Britt was going to be a while, most likely. Santana couldn't help but smile, picturing her girlfriend sorting out all the decorations downstairs, laying them out in the order they would be put on the tree that they were going to fetch later that morning. Britt was in her element and Santana was happy to let her be happy.

Half an hour later, she stretched and marked the page before closing her book. It was time to give her girlfriend a smoking good morning kiss and tick some more traditions off a list they hadn't even created yet. As Santana sat up, so the bedroom door opened. The Latina froze, her eyes glued to the long leg leading into the room.

 _Oh my god._

Brittany closed the door, locked it and smirked at Santana's gobsmacked expression. "Like what you see, baby?"

Santana just nodded, her mouth slowly dropping open. Her gorgeous, sexy, brilliant, incredible girlfriend was dressed in nothing but tinsel, which teasingly covered her like underwear would.

"W-What about the tree?" Santana asked, her throat dry.

"Oh, there's more than enough for the tree," Brittany replied, her innocent act in full swing. "You've been pulling me towards you for hugs and kisses by throwing tinsel around me, so I thought you might like to pull this tinsel."

Genius. Her girl was a genius. Santana smirked and crooked her finger. Brittany strolled to the end of the bed and Santana sat up, the covers falling down and exposing her nudity. Blue eyes zeroes in on her breasts, so Santana started a show. She crawled along the comforter to the end of the bed and reached out, grabbing the end of the tinsel that covered her love's crotch.

They emerged from Britt's room several hours later, both wearing tinsel crowns.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it just me or are my drabbles getting kinkier…?**


	9. Ice Skating

**ICE SKATING**

 **A/N: Cute kidling Brittana :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

The two eleven-year-olds were excited. Beyond excited. Lima had experienced the first light snow fall of the new winter, which meant that the ice skating rink next to the mall would be opening soon. They had asked – nay, _begged_ – their parents to phone up and see when they would be open. Not for another week, they said.

The two eleven-year-olds were disappointed, but counted down each day eagerly until their moms announced that they were going to the mall. They squealed and giggled and jumped around in excitement.

"You'd think they'd never skated before," one mother commented with a smirk.

" _Si_. I think they just want to show off."

The two eleven-year-olds didn't care that they were in middle school and supposed to be acting aloof and cool about things like ice-skating, but it was a tradition for them. And tradition was super important.

"We're here, San!" Brittany whispered gleefully, her cheeks rosy from the excitement that had been building in the drive to the mall.

"I'm super excited," Santana replied, her grin wide.

"Come on!" The car had barely stopped before the two eleven-year-olds had opened the door and were scampering across the frosty sidewalk.

"Careful, girls!" their mothers called.

They watched their daughters get into line. Santana, ever the gentlelady, padded Brittany's money away and gallantly paid for them both.

"Maybe one day we can tease them that their first date was at an ice rink," one mother chuckled, locking the car.

"That will be a long time coming. Santana will take a while to first understand it, and then accept it. But Brittany will help her, I think."

"Knowing Britt, she'll want their wedding to be on the ice."

"And knowing Santana, she'll make it happen."

The two mothers smiled at their smitten daughters, even if they were too young to fully realise what lay behind their wide smiles and sparkling eyes.


	10. Frost

**FROST**

 **A/N: Let's keep going with the kidling Brittana :) Well, more teeny-bopper Brittana.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

The two thirteen-year-olds were walking home from school, arms linked. Brittany was laughing at something that she'd thought of, while Santana simply smiled at her best friend. She didn't need to know what Brittany was laughing at, because as long as she was happy, Santana didn't have to worry about where she would hide the bodies of the people who upset her.

"Oh, San, look!"

"What?" she murmured, glancing over to where Britt's mittened hand was pointing.

A perfectly formed icicle was hanging from the branch of a tree in the small park they were passing.

"That looks pretty cool," Santana murmured, allowing Brittany to pull her closer.

"I wonder if squirrels have little moulds that they put out at night so that these icicles can form and look super pretty," Brittany wondered, pulling her mitten off.

"Wait!" Santana grabbed her hand before she touched it. "If there's frost on it, your hand will get stuck, Britt."

"Oh." Brittany pouted. "I wanted to take it home and show Lord Tubbington. He doesn't believe in the magic of science."

"Well, we are just going to have to rectify that," Santana said, her mind already made up. She slid the mitten back onto Brittany's hand and pulled her own off.

"San, no!"

Santana swore under her breath as the ice burned her hand. She gripped the icicle tightly and snapped it off.

"F-Fuck, that's cold," she muttered, wincing.

"You're the best friend in the whole wide world and I love you, Santana Lopez."

Santana felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. "I l-love you too, Britt. You're my bestest friend."

"Let's get home. I don't want the ice particles to latch onto your skin cells and start burning each one off until you no longer have any skin on your hand."

"What?" Santana squeaked, her eyes going wide.

"That's totally a worst case scenario. But frost bite isn't something to mess around with, Santana. Come on!"

The two thirteen-year-olds ran the remaining four blocks to Brittany's house and every second of pain was worth it when Brittany took care of Santana's hand after they'd got the icicle out of her grasp. While Santana warmed up her hand with a hot water bottle, Brittany repositioned the icicle outside her bedroom window.

"There. Now we get to see it every morning when we wake up."

Santana smiled. Seeing Brittany happy was everything to her.

"I love Christmas time," Brittany hummed, snuggling next to her best friend. "But I like it most of all because it's with you."


	11. Egg Nog

**EGG NOG**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

It was a crazy day. Brittany had almost missed her train to work because of the massive numbers of people walking around the city, getting where they needed to be.

Oh, and because Santana had interrupted her morning shower for some delightful morning shower sex.

She couldn't really be mad at her wife for that.

Then, every single one of her classes had run late because of people arriving late. Brittany didn't have the heart to tell her students _tough shit_ (like Santana would). Everyone paid the same money so they should all get the same amount of time, right?

Right.

Well, at the time it had seemed like a stellar idea. Only Britt was two minutes away from missing her train back to Brooklyn where Santana and the rest of their friends were waiting for her at Rachel's Chrismukkah party.

Mercedes was going to be there and so were Quinn and Puck and Brittany hadn't seen them since the renaming of McKinley's auditorium. She missed her friends. Plus, Kurt was making his awesome egg nog and Brittany had quite literally been waiting all year for it.

"Come on, come on," she muttered, ducking and diving in between people in the subway. She swiped her card and bolted through the turnstiles. She spotted her train and sprinted for it. She dived through the doors just as they slid closed.

"Close one," a voice commented behind her.

"Yeah," Brittany breathed. "But I made it."

"Heading somewhere fun?"

Brittany glanced down at the girl next to her and smiled. "Yeah, a Christmas party with my friends. My friend Kurt makes the most unbelievable egg nog and I have waited twelve months to have some again."

The girl laughed. "Sounds pretty epic."

"And you?"

"Oh, not much. Just heading into work. Got the graveyard shift."

"On Christmas Eve?" Brittany pouted.

"Well, someone's gotta do it. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a group of friends to spend the holidays with." She didn't say it maliciously so Brittany didn't take it as such.

"Well, I hope work is fun, at least."

"A singing diner. I guess there are worse things."

Brittany glanced at the name badge peeking out from under the girl's coat.

Dani.

Her eyes widened suddenly. _Shit_. What were the odds? She didn't often feel uncomfortable around people, but she was having a perfectly normal conversation with her wife's ex-girlfriend. That was weird. Her phone started vibrating and she pulled it out of her pocket, smiling at the picture.

"Hey, babe," she answered, keeping her voice as low as she could.

"Hey, are you on the subway?"

"Yep, just made it."

"Great! I have everything ready for you so if you want to head straight to the loft, you can. I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, okay. It'll save me some time if I go straight there."

"I miss you."

Brittany's heart fluttered. "I miss you too."

"See you soon, beautiful. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone with a smile on her face and glanced above the door to see which station she needed to get off at. Kurt and Blaine's loft was two stops before hers and Santana's.

"Have we met before?" the girl behind her asked suddenly.

"Um, yeah, like two minutes ago," Brittany replied.

The girl smirked. "No, I mean before that. I have this strange feeling that I know you."

Brittany shook her head. "We haven't."

"Oh, okay. I'm Dani, by the way."

"Brittany."

Dani's eyes widened. "Right. Brittany. Nice to meet you."

 _Super awkward._ "You too."

Thankfully the next stop was hers. She mumbled a _Have a good Christmas_ and got off the train as soon as the doors opened. She jogged to Kurt and Blaine's house, eager to get warm and see her wife. She knocked loudly on the big door and it slid open almost immediately. Her smiling wife greeted her.

"Great timing, babe. I just got here."

Brittany grabbed Santana and kissed her. It was hard and passionate. Brittany didn't know why she felt the need to, but she did.

"Whoa," Santana breathed, gripping Brittany's biceps as she gathered herself. "I will never complain about kisses like that, but are you okay?"

"Just had a weird run in with someone and I wanted to kiss you."

Santana looked at her curiously, but brushed it off when she realised that Brittany was being honest.

"Clean clothes are in the guest room. Kurt already said you could shower if you wanted."

"I will in a sec. But before I-"

"Here you go," Santana cut in with a smirk, holding out a cup of egg nog.

Brittany moaned in a way that was probably better left in the bedroom, but Santana just chuckled. "Drink up, babe. We're going big tonight."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, not sure where that came from… :/**


	12. Cider

**CIDER**

 **A/N: How about a continuation from the previous one?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

Brittany giggled at her socks and gripped the edge of the couch to stop herself from falling over.

"It's the Klaine Get Drunk Extravaganza!" Blaine cheered, knocking his glass against Brittany's.

She let out a whoop and downed the last of what was probably her sixth cup. Or seventh. Or tenth. She couldn't keep count. Santana just popped up with another one whenever her glass was empty.

"Having fun, baby?" the sultry voice of her dreams asked close to her ear.

Brittany grinned widely and pulled her wife onto the sofa with her. Santana managed to deposit the fresh glass onto the floor safely before succumbing to Brittany's insistent kisses.

"Guys, they're gonna have sex on the couch again!" Blaine shouted.

"No! No, no, no, no! I sacrificed a Marc Jacobs jacket to have that couch steam-cleaned after last year's party!" Kurt screeched, coming out of the kitchen.

Santana pulled away, but Brittany's lips attached themselves to her skin, not willing to let her wife go just yet.

"We're not gonna have sex on your couch, Porcelain. Jesus."

"We weren't?" Brittany asked in disappointment.

"We have two couches at home, babe. We can defile those and not tell anyone."

"But we have already."

Their friends groaned their displeasure at having sat on said defiled couches.

Santana giggled. "Come on." She pushed herself up and brought her wife with her. "Puck's invented a new game. Wanna play?"

"Is there egg nog?"

"No, but there's cider."

"Boo. Two thumbs down."

"Puck's _special_ apple cider."

Well, that changed things.

"Let's go," Brittany said, grabbing Santana's hand and heading over to the big table next to the kitchen.

"Ladies, welcome to Puckasaurus' Cider Pong."

"That sounds like a bad Japanese porno," Santana said.

Brittany giggled. "You're so funny, babe."

"It's only cos you love me," she replied with a wink.

"And cos I'm drunk."

"That too."

"Britt, are you too drunk to weigh in?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Brittany picked up a red solo cup and sniffed the contents. "I would say this probably weighs about one hundred and seventeen point three-four-one millilitres."

Santana kissed her cheek and nuzzled her nose against the underside of Brittany's throat, making her shudder in pleasure.

Brittany turned to look at her and smiled when she saw how dark Santana's eyes were. She had no doubt hers were a stormy shade of blue – Santana's favourite shade, incidentally.

"Hello, Earth to Brittana. Come in, Brittana."

"You'll be coming soon enough," Santana murmured, loud enough for only Brittany to hear.

"We both will."

Santana chuckled and the game began. Puck really should have known that he had no hope of beating the reigning champions of beer pong. Brittany and Santana had always been forces to be reckoned with, but as a duo, they were even more formidable.

"This is pretty good cider," Santana commented, sipping her cup as Brittany shot a ball into the penultimate cup on Puck's side. His supporters – consisting of Quinn, Sam and Blaine – groaned in disappointment.

"Gimme some."

Santana grinned and took another small sip before placing the cup on the table. Brittany didn't waste time, kissing her wife and sucking on her lips until the cider had trickled down her throat.

"Hmmm," she murmured, licking her lips. 'Delicious."

"Uh…"

They glanced across the table at Puck and Quinn staring at them in disbelief and maybe a bit of awe. Puck's shot had dribbled to a stop before even reaching the first of his remaining seven cups. Santana picked up the ball and tossed it. It landed squarely in the last cup. Santana smirked and spun her wife around, dipping her into a kiss reminiscent of their celebratory kiss back in senior year after winning Nationals.

The two women righted themselves and Santana arched a brow at her friends, who were still staring, their mouths hanging open.

"I think I like cider," Brittany mumbled, taking a swig from one of the cups on the table. "But not as much as egg nog. Hey, if we mixed them together, would we get cider nog? Or egg cider?"

* * *

 **A/N: I don't even know what I'm on anymore. Lol.**


	13. Peppermint

**PEPPERMINT**

 **A/N: Going a little off book on this one because I'm not sure what peppermint has to do with Christmas… o.O. Think back to the** _ **Christmas Tree**_ **and** _ **Angel**_ **'verse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

 _Christmas 2015_

"Babe, are we going to watch the _Peanuts_ movie tonight?" Santana called from the bedroom.

Brittany grinned and left her breakfast making to bound into the bedroom and tackled her wife to the bed.

"Ooof!"

"Yes!"

"Britt, get off."

"We already did, though. Twice."

"Babe, come on."

Brittany let Santana up with a smile and kissed her cheek.

Santana tried to stay mad at her, but of course she failed miserably. "You go finish breakfast," she scolded her.

"But I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too." Santana pulled her closer by her sweatshirt and kissed her gently. "Now go and make breakfast. I have an early class and you have to finish that final project."

Brittany rolled her eyes. Quadratic equations. Easy.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Genius," Santana mumbled, pulling her pants on.

Brittany sensed some unrest and folded her wife into a gentle embrace. "I'm so grateful for you, Santana Lopez. You make every day an amazing day and I am the luckiest woman in the world to call you mine. Proudly so."

Santana blinked in surprise as they pulled away. "Thanks, Britt. I, uh…" She trailed off and looked down sheepishly. "I'm being a bit of a Scrooge, aren't I?"

Brittany shook her head forcefully. "No, not at all. You're worried that you're not going to get everything done that you wanted to and I find that admirable. You're such a hard worker, Santana, and that's all going to pay off very soon."

Santana smiled gratefully. "I just want to be able to have the life that we want, where we're together and happy and not stressed about jobs or money or anything like that."

Brittany kissed her forehead. "The only way we'll be stressed about that is if you let it worry you. We're doing great, babe. The grants we're getting from school is covering everything we need. Including a much-needed date night tonight after your last class."

"Hmmm." Santana hummed and kissed Brittany. "And Christmas tree shopping next week."

"Yay," Brittany cheered quietly. "You finish getting ready and I'm going to get your lunch ready. I know you won't have breakfast, but I'm going to put in an energy bar for you to have after your first class, okay?"

Santana smiled. "You're too good to me, Brittany Pierce,"

"That's Brittany Pierce- _Lopez_ to you, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez."

"And what a wonderful wound it is."

They kissed for a few more moments before Santana really did have to start moving or she'd be late for her train.

"See you at six for our movie date, babe," Santana said with a wink she sauntered out the front door.

"I married a goddess," Brittany murmured to herself, smiling as she opened up her laptop to get her assignment out of the way.

* * *

"I so think that Peppermint Patty and Marcie have a thing going on," Santana whispered to Brittany as they cuddled together in the movie theatre.

Brittany smiled. "Just because we're best friends that fell in love and got married doesn't mean that it applies to the whole world, San."

"Well, if anything, Peppermint Patty is in denial. Marcie's totally into her. Just wait till high school. Shit's gonna get real. I'd totally ship them."

Brittany giggled quietly and kissed Santana's head. Her wife was something special.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't be the only one who ships them… And I am a HUGE** _ **Peanuts**_ **fan. Like, massive.**


	14. Gingerbread

**GINGERBREAD**

 **A/N: Back to kidlingville.,,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

Santana huffed in annoyance and glared at the mess of ingredients in front of her.

" _Mija_ , what-" Her mother stopped mid-sentence and stared with wide eyes at the state of her kitchen.

"Don't be mad, please!" Santana asked desperately.

"Santana, why does my kitchen look like a flour bomb has hit it?"

"Because I suck at baking stuff," Santana replied sullenly.

"What are you trying to bake?"

Santana frowned and mumbled her response. Her mother arched a brow. There was only one reason that her daughter would get so invested in something.

"What was that?"

"A gingerbread house!" Santana cried, her hands clenching into fists. "Stupid Rachel Berry told Britt that her dads make the best gingerbread house and now that's all she talks about! B-But I can make gingerbread too!"

Maribel bit her lip to stop the smile creeping onto her face. Her none-year-old was too much sometimes.

"Well, what's the problem, then?"

Santana's watery eyes narrowed into a glare that her mother was becoming all too familiar with. Her grandmother had taught her well.

"Because I can't _make_ a stupid gingerbread house! I suck at it! I can't make a gingerbread house so Brittany won't want to be my friend anymore! She'll be best friends with Berry and I'll lose her forever!"

"Oh, _mija_. Brittany is your best friend and that won't change just because Rachel makes a better gingerbread house than you."

"But I want to be the best!" Santana almost shouted.

 _Here we go…_

"Life is not about being the best, Santana. It's about making the right decisions and surrounding yourself with people who love you and respect you. Brittany loves you, right?"

"Yeah," the nine-year-old mumbled.

"And you love her."

"But I can't make a gingerbread house!"

"Does Brittany even like gingerbread?"

Santana blinked. She didn't know the answer to that.

"You know what she likes. So, what does she like?"

"Chocolate. She like chocolate cake the best."

"Alright, so why don't you try and make her a chocolate cake house? Or maybe a chocolate biscuit house?"

Santana's eyes sparkled with ideas and she looked sheepishly up at her mother. "Will you help me?"

"All you need to do is ask, _mija_. Now, what kind of house are we going to make your Brittany?"

* * *

When Brittany came over later, she told Santana that it was a million times better than any gingerbread house. She stared at it for ages, even designating rooms for the members of their families. Naturally, the two of them got the room at the very top of the house, which Brittany kept for days afterwards.

* * *

 **A/N: Not a fan of gingerbread myself, but I accept that it's tradition :)**


	15. Presents

**PRESENTS**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

Santana glanced up from her relaxed position on the couch to where her wife was standing with Jax on her hip. She was talking to Quinn about something and Santana drifted away from the conversation she was having with Jesse and Blaine in favour of staring at her perfect family.

Jax was only fourteen months old, and it seemed as though the months just flew with him. Santana felt like it was yesterday when she was holding her son in her arms for the first time, crying tears of joy with her wife. He never slept well in unfamiliar places unless one of his mothers was holding him.

"Santana!"  
"Hmmm?" She tuned back in.

Blaine followed her line of sight and grinned. "She's not going to disappear."

"I know. Can you blame me for wanting to ogle perfection every moment I'm awake, though?"

Jesse chuckled. "It still seems surreal that the crazy, bitchy Santana is now a mom. A stay-at-home mom, no less."

Santana lifted a shoulder. "Britt wants me home with Jax. She's doing really well at NYU. Her professors just offered her an apprenticeship as an associate professor."

"Whoa," Blaine murmured.

"Yep. My baby's a genius."

"Which one?" Brittany asked, joining in the conversation by sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Santana.

The Latina's smile multiplied. "You, of course. And because you are _so_ brilliant, you definitely passed some of that onto our little baby genius."

In a practiced move, Brittany handed their sleeping son into the steady arms of her wife. Santana looked at him tenderly, still marvelling at how lucky she was. She had the wife, the house, the friends and the life that she had always been terrified was out of her reach.

Brittany's hand went to her shoulder and slid along to Santana's neck where she started scratching the nape softly. Santana loved it and almost purred every time her wife did it.

Brittany slid in next to Santana, moulding their bodies into one being.

"We made one handsome kid, baby," Santana murmured.

"Hmmmm," Brittany murmured in agreement with a sneaky smile.

Santana was quick to pick up on it. "Spill," she demanded with a smirk.

"Just wondering if the next kid will be as good looking as Jax."

Brown eyes went wide. "You mean…?"

Brittany nodded excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "Confirmed it just before I came home. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, wow!" Santana squealed, kissing her wife hard. "Best Christmas present ever."

"What's happening?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Santana got her Christmas present a few days early is all," Brittany replied, her eyes still on her wife's.

"Jeez, like we don't hear enough of your sex life." Blaine groaned and stood up.

"Best Christmas present ever," Santana whispered again, leaning in for a softer, more meaningful kiss. "I love you."

"I love you. So much, Santana. And we're going to be so happy."

"You, me, Jax and baby number two."

"And three and four down the line," Brittany giggled.

Santana joined in. A few years ago, she would have scoffed at the idea of having a big family. But being with Brittany made her want to do anything and everything. She'd grown up an only child and Brittany's sister was a lot younger than her so they'd only really had each other. She wanted her kids to have someone to confide in, someone to play with, someone to rely on and love unconditionally.

"You rock at Christmas presents, baby. Seriously. Best gift giver ever on the planet."

Brittany just giggled again and kissed Santana's temple. "I'm excited to do this again with you."

"Always together."

"Always."


End file.
